One Wild Night
by UnstoppableForce
Summary: It all started with the crazed drug smuggling Petty Officers... Slash - Gibbs/DiNozzo


_Disclaimer: No, I don't own NCIS._

.

Tony half dragged, half carried Gibbs through the trees; not an easy feat when the older man was fighting his every movement.

"Dammit Gibbs, stop fighting me!" He snapped, steering them towards a large rock, lowering Gibbs down to the ground, using the rock to prop him up. "Why are you fighting me?" He demanded.

"Just leave me Tony, I'm slowing you down. Just go, save yourself."

Tony stared at his lover.

"No. Not just no; hell no. I'm not leaving you here."

"Don't make me order you, DiNozzo."

Tony raised an eyebrow, still staring at Gibbs.

"So... you think ordering me to leave you, to _abandon _you here is going to work, do you?" He said incredulously.

"Yes. Because I am the senior agent here. Go save yourself; come back with help for me. That's an order, Special Agent DiNozzo."

"No." Tony said defiantly.

"Agent DiNozzo! Leave. Me. Here. Go. Get-"

_SMACK!_

"Ow!" Gibbs exclaimed. Tony removed his hand from over Gibbs' head, returning it to his side. Gibbs looked from Tony's hand, to his face then back again before lifting one arm up and rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt," he said, glaring.

"Now you know how I feel, Boss." Tony said, his tone slightly triumphant. "I'm not leaving you here, no way. So get up and lets get going again, okay?"

"Tony... I have a busted knee that I can't bear weight on and a deep graze to my side from a bullet. I'm just slowing you down. I don't want you getting hurt cause of me."

"Jet... I don't care if I end up getting hurt too, okay? If I left you here and you died I'd never be able to forgive myself, so just shut up and walk. You're injured and as senior field agent I'm taking charge of the situation, okay?" At Gibbs' nod he continued. "Okay Marine, let's go!"

They got up, albeit with some difficulty on Gibbs' part and started walking.

.

They didn't get very far. The blood loss from Gibbs' bullet wound was affecting the older man considerably, and Tony had to admit tripping over a tree root with a busted knee wasn't the best idea either of them had had all day, and it had to be painful. So he really wasn't surprised that Gibbs was now unconscious and draped over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

He stumbled along for 5 minutes or so; the extra weight of Gibbs throwing him off balance before getting bored with the silence. At least when Gibbs had been conscious he'd had some form of conversation. It hadn't been much, but at least it was better than nothing. Tony started thinking of the best way to rectify this new silent problem and came up with the, in his own words, _best _idea ever.

He started talking to himself.

"It's just typical Gibbs; you come all the way out here to rescue me from the crazed drug smuggling petty officers who took me hostage uh-" he checked his watch, "Five hours ago now, and I end up rescuing _you, _because you were stupid enough to come out here with _no backup_. I am _so _talking to you about that later. Preferably when you're awake and lucid. So... that might not be today. I'm definitely going to talk to you about it though, you can count on that mister. Then... then you'll probably want to... reassert your authority... so to speak, huh? Which coming from you usually involves me, a bed and some strong restraints," Tony shivered in bliss, "Oh, I'm looking forward to that, I love it when you do that _thing _that you do and I'm powerless to stop you and it's so..." he trailed off, having seen something up ahead. "Is that a car?" He whispered to himself. "I think it is..."

It was. Ziva and McGee had finally turned up.

"Better late than never I guess, huh Gibbs?" Tony said, a soft smile gracing his lips.

.

"What's taking them so long?" Tony growled, pacing up and down the waiting room, which was blessedly empty at two in the morning. He had tried to put on a fierce pose but it was spoiled by the sling on his arm. Apparently he'd managed to dislocate his shoulder at some point, the adrenaline masking the pain until he got Gibbs to safety. Tony honestly couldn't remember doing anything to his shoulder, but had brushed that aside for the moment, more concerned about his lover than anything else.

"Calm down Anthony, I spoke to Jethro's doctor a few minutes ago and they said he was fine; they were just x-raying his knee. He'll be settled into a regular room shortly then we can all see him."

Tony grunted, continuing to pace for the entire forty five minutes it took to get Gibbs 'settled'. The doctor came down to collect the team, who trailed behind.

All of a sudden, Tony stopped dead in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh. My. God." He looked stricken. The team turned to him, each member looking at him with varying degrees of worry, intrigue and, in Palmer's case, fear.

"What?" Abby asked.

"I..." He faltered.

"I..."

"Tony, what is it?" Abby asked again.

"He's going to kill me..."

"Who's going to kill you?"

"Gibbs!"

"Why's Gibbs going to kill you Tony?" Abby said, exasperated. Tony looked at her, pure fear written all over his face.

"Oh Abby... I... I headslapped Gibbs!"

_-Finis-_


End file.
